


Confession

by ZoeGlambert



Series: True Love [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Cutting, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is caught cutting by Adam and tells him the reason why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This story does include cutting and might be triggering for some people. This didn't happen as far as I know and I don't own these people.

“Adam?”

“I’m right here baby.” He whispered.

“I’m sorry.” He starts to rub circles in my back.

“No baby, I’m the one who should be saying sorry.” His voice mid-sentence and I feel his tears drop in my hair.

“Don’t be sorry Adam. I was one who cut myself. I’m just sorry you had to find out this way.”

“I should have paid more attention. Could you tell me why though? Why did you hurt yourself?”

“I fell in love.”

“Why didn’t you just tell this chick?”

“Um . . . Adam, it’s not a chick.”

“Oh, it’s a guy? That’s fine Tommy. Did you not tell this guy because you were scared of how new it is?”

“I’m fine with is being a guy, I’m past the whole ‘oh shit I’m gay’ thing. The thing is it’s . . . there’s . . . um . . . I don’t know how to say this. Just don’t judge me.”

“Tommy I would never judge you. Just tell me, it will be alright.”

“Okay . . . it’s two guy and they’re together.”

“Tommy, that’s fine I understand.”

“Really, Adam? You have Sauli, why would you ever want someone else. I’m such a freak.”

“No you aren’t a freak and if you say that I’m gonna slap you. Your perfect baby and honestly there is a boy that me and Sauli both really like and want him to be with us us.”

“What?”

“Yeah, the only problem was he said he was straight and the most people aren’t into three guys being together.”

“You said _was_.”

“Yeah I did.”

“Is . . . is it me?” I always knew Adam kinda liked me, but Sauli too?

“If you want it to be.”

“Sauli likes me?”

“He does and I do too.” I can’t stop myself from pulling him down into sweet kiss. His lips are so soft and taste like honey. When we finally pull away he cups my face in his hands.

“Please don’t hurt yourself again. You have me and Sauli now, we’ll take care of you.”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I’m asking for.”

“I love you Adam.”

“I love too baby, come to me and Sauli when you’re hurting from now on kay.”

“Kay.”


End file.
